


The Gamemaker and His Gamer

by NevaehHM



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Original Work, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Careers (Hunger Games), Drama, F/M, Gamemakers - Freeform, Hunger Games, Hunger Games-Typical Death/Violence, Inspired by The Hunger Games, Not Beta Read, Quarter Quell (Hunger Games), Slow To Update, Will Edit When Complete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaehHM/pseuds/NevaehHM
Summary: "I love you. Can't you see that.""That doesn't change anything. This can't work.""Yes it can. You just don't want it to work.""You think I don't want it to work. Huh?""You're impossible.""Wonder why."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Inside you will experience extreme violence and all that is typically associated with the concept of the Hunger Games. 
> 
> The plot and most characters in this book are original. They belong to me, as with all my other stories. The idea of the Hunger Games is not mine! But I have created my own story using the concept of the Hunger Games.
> 
> Another note. This book takes place sort of after the first Hunger Games book meaning that Peeta and Katniss make it out together, now after that I want you to disregard any of the other information (events) from the other books because from now own this is just an original idea. Oh and another thing, Rue is still alive. She never took place in the same hunger games as Katniss.

My name is Marigold Poppernickel, and I'm a citizen of District 6 and today was the day I dreaded most. The day of the reaping. I had washed up the best that I could, put on the clothes that I had picked out the night before and slipped some morphling into my pocket before making my way to the square for the reaping.

Things had been harder on everyone since Katniss and Peeta won the 74th Hunger Games. Every citizen was kept under the close watch of the peacekeepers, and President Snow made sure to place camera's in every district to keep a watch out for any talk of rebellion. After completing the sign in process and sighing at not being caught with my morphling, I found the section where my age group was (17-year-olds) and waited anxiously as they began.

Our district's sponsor or whatever they're called, for my sake I call them the Effie's came onto the stage looking as ridiculous as ever. He had bright pink hair styled in a curl with a powered white face pink eyeliner and lips and a baby blue sparkling suit. He began to welcome us in an overly bubbly voice and proceeded to show us the video on how the Hunger Games came to be.

Once the video ended, he clasped his hands and stepped back up to the microphone.

"Isn't that wonderful. Before we begin with the drawing of the names we have a special message from President Snow himself." He instructed and my eyes focused on the capital seal displayed on the giant screens before Snow's face appeared in its place.

"What a marvelous day today is as we mark the 100th Annual Hunger Games. As you may know, each Quarter Quell holds a special meaning in the hearts of all of Panem's citizens, and this marks the fourth. In my hand is the card that determines the stipulations of this years Quarter Quells." He stated before opening the small envelope that held the card.

There was utter silence as he pulled it out and a devious look crossed his face as he silently read what it said. I held my breath as he looked directly into the camera and smiled knowingly.

"This year's Quarter Quell is...." He started as he turned the card in his hand for all of Panem to see.

President's Choice.


	2. Chapter 1

This could not be happening right now. Who knows what that ruthless man could come up with for the fourth Quarter Quell. My thoughts were answered as he spoke up again.

"It has been decided that all past victors shall participate...... But, the two tributes from each district will still be kept. Let's consider it the Quell of Generations." He said smugly, and there were hushed voices heard all throughout the square, and the peacekeepers fired off warning shots to silence the restless crowd.

"Well well. Our lovely president sure knows how to spice things up. Let's move along with the show why don't we. Our first tribute shall be..." He trailed off as he reached his hand into the pool of male tributes.

The crowd went silent as his hand came out of the bowl and he unfolded the crisp white sheet of paper.

"Florence Fisherstine." A boy came reluctantly up to the front.

He had to be about 11 or 12. There was commotion at the back, most likely his parents protesting that someone takes his place. No one did, and once the peacekeepers got them under control, the Effie stepped over to the bowl filled with girls names. My stomach dropped. My name was in the glass jar a total of 34 times if my name isn't picked this will be the last time I would've been eligible for the reaping. Knowing that I still felt the anxiety as he pulled two, dropped one and then unfolded the paper.

"The lucky lady for this year's games..... Marigold Poppernickel."

"No."

All the girls in my section turned my way, all staring at me with blank expressions but I knew that they were all excited that it wasn't them. They were all probably glad that it wasn't them because now all of them would be safe from future reapings. I stepped out into the aisle and up to the stage to stand beside the new coming tribute as well as all the surviving victors that decided to stay in our District instead of the Capitol. Those were the older ones, the ones that wanted to keep themselves young; we were standing with the newer survivors, the tributes that were still young and would have trained us had they not been in the Games themselves. Now, they all looked ready to kill.

The last goodbyes at the justice building were uneventful for me seeing as I had no one that cared about whether or not I survived. We all boarded the train which was filled with different emotions. There was chatter all either angry or terrified. We made a stop somewhere later. I'm guessing in another district to pick up their tributes. I kept silent and to myself gaining some of the attention of some of the tributes but that was expected, I probably came off as suspicious. The itching and burning of withdrawals came sometime later, and I was half tempted to take the bit of morphling that I had but decided against it, I would need it later on.

Upon arriving at the Capitol, we were ushered into the training center and immediately sent to our stylist to get cleaned up. I was able to keep my morphling hidden from the ever observant eyes of the stylists as they tugged and pulled me about trying to get us ready to look good for the capitol parade as I like to call it. They made quick work of coming up with a look for me and the other new District 6 tribute while the old victors wore the costumes that they had worn during their games.

We were positioned on our float and as I looked around my nerves got the better of me. The career District's buoys were nearly overflowing with victors, and I gulped. Distinct faces stood out as I continued to glance around. Joanna Mason, Finnick Odair, Enobaria, Cashmere, Haymitch Abernathy, Annie Cresta, Beetee Latier, Wiress, Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, to name a few of the greats that I saw as they got onto their respective floats.

My eyes widened further as we began to get introduced, the floats slowly starting to enter the square to the sound of screaming Capitol citizens. I mentally counted as we made our rounds, a fake smile plastered on my face, 96. Nintey-six of us were competing in the Games this year. Out of the 96, seventy-two were past victors. Out of the remaining 24, ten were well trained leaving 14 tributes that would easily be picked off, myself included. 82 well trained and experienced fighters and no idea what type of arena we would be in. To top it off no proper mentors because those would be mentors would be in the arena with us, fighting against us. Once we got back inside it was straight to our floor of the training center for dinner then rest.

*******

I was woken up the next morning by a light tapping on my shoulder; it was the male tribute Florence. The withdrawals were getting worse; I now had a headache.

"It's time for the first day of training." He informed then left out of my room.

I got up and took a minute to figure out how to work the shower. After making myself presentable, I met up with the other tributes as we headed to our first training session. The spacious room was packed with tributes training on all types of equipment, practicing hand to hand, weaponry and other skills. An open lane was on the throwing knives, so I took it. My fingers brushed the little blades before I settled on the throwing stars, collecting a few before tossing them at the target down the range.

Something doesn't seem right 96 tributes, nintey-six tributes in one arena doesn't seem right, too crowded. 96 divided by two, 46. Forty-six in 2 arenas possible. My head hurts, I should take my morphling, the memories are coming back. No, think. Target down, next knife, release. Back to the arenas, 4! Yes, four has to be 4. Twenty-four each. How though? That could work, 24 tributes spread across four arenas. Yes! That seems evil enough, that could work but how do you end the game?

Think! Throw. Think. I'm out of knives. I walked down my lane and began to pull the knives out of the target, all of them are piled close on the chest and the other half in the head. Noise, blades, duck. I turn to see a knife embedded in the target where my head once was. Scratch, eyes watching, Ignore them, get the knife and start over. Throw.

Okay, they could wait it out, see who dies first. No, that's boring. The last one standing in each arena battles it out! Yes! That's it, but how do they get there? Think. Nightfall. Helicopter... Poison, poison the final four then take them away. But where do they go? Wait no, too far away from each other. Which arena do they go in? Are they all the same? Four arenas 24 each. How do they sort them out, four arenas 24 each, four arenas 24 each, four arenas 24 ea-.

A hand touches my shoulder as I release the last star again. I miss. Scratch. I'm going to need my morphling soon; the memories are coming back.

"Are you okay? " A girl askes, she's short with curly black hair.

"Yes." I keep my reply short.

"Can I have a try?" I shrug stepping away as she goes up to the line picking up the knives before starting to throw them.

"4 arenas 24 each," I mutter as I go over to the survivalist area.

I spend the rest of training here, memorizing safe and unsafe plants, berries, fruits, and animals all the while I feel eyes on me, but I ignore them.

"4 arenas 24 each. Don't know which kind." I muttered as I studied them.

"What?" Someone said behind me, and I ignore them.

"Night lock, bad berry. It looks like blueberry smells like blueberry smaller than blueberry, deadly." I recite the last one just as they directed us out of the training facility and back to our room for the day.

More scratching and I've had enough. I sneak into the bathroom and unconcealed my morphling, ingesting a tiny bit, but it's enough for me as a shiver rakes my spine. I hid the rest again and joined the rest of the District 6 for a late dinner before bed. It was a restless night full of tossing and turning but finally, after the initial high wore off, sleep.  
  



	3. Chapter 2

Getting out of bed the following morning was harder than it was the first night. Blank dreams made it easier to sleep, it was the only time where thoughts or memories didn't torment me. This day went very much like the last: wake up, eat, train. Due to the overcrowding of the training facilities being filled with 96 tributes, getting ample time on the equipment was near impossible.

My eyes flickered around the space observing. Katniss Everdeen, District 12, 74th victor practicing archery. Gloss and Cashmere Decarpe from District 1, 63rd and 64th victors sparring with each other. Olive Rivercreek, District 9, 97th victor placing yet another knife she weaved into a pile by her side. Various other victors were practicing their particular crafts and honing their skills while I watched, the rustling above me bringing my eyes to the silent assassin Rue from District 11; 75th victor crept about. We locked eyes for a fraction of a second before she disappeared again.

"That may be useful." The thought crossed my mind.

I made my way over to the tree, slowly starting to climb it. From the new height, I could see much more, and with a view over much of the training facility, I could see the patterns, the various different courses, and of course, the packs starting to form. Not only was it a Career pack, but there were also even various victors from different districts training and talking with one another.

"That's dangerous," I muttered as I slowly navigated the mesh of replicated treetops.

Afterward, while watching Mags Syblle and Annie Cresta from District 4 practicing their weaving of ropes and baskets, I decided to practice as well; albeit not as well seeing as I kept my distance and was attempting to learn by just watching them.

That's how the training days went, fight withdrawals, practice climbing, safe from poisonous plants, throwing knives, and weaving; trying my hardest to stay to myself and not draw the attention of the victors. The only person I formed some sort of relationship with was the other tribute from District 6, Florence Fisherstine, who sparred with me from time to time, the other District 6 victors being so far gone on morphling to be of any help.

The final day brought about the scoring and due to the increase in the number of victors, I'm certain that higher scores were produced, especially because of the careers and their competition with one another. As each of us went, I kept count in my head, by the end of the scoring process, I had all the tallies.

Of the 96 participants,

11 were from District 1,

12 from 2,

District 3 had 9 participants,

11 from 4,

8 were from 5,

7 from District 6, myself included,

5 were from7,

8 from 8,

5 from 9,

10 had 7,

9 from District 11,

and 6 were from District 12.

As expected from the career Districts, they had the most victors and in turn were the most dangerous as they had a pack mentality. Though there were stand out tributes from other districts, most of everyone's attention was on the Careers.

The unnerving part of this whole situation was that we didn't know how; if we even were, going to be divided. It seemed like I wasn't the only person suspecting that there were going to be at least one other arena for this year's Games. With that possibility, it was also fairly hard to try to guess what type of arena there was going to be. Usually, if you were paying attention, you could pick out a sort of pattern with the type of arena there would be. 

After the three day deliberation, the scores were finally out. My score wasn't too bad, it couldn't match up to the victors but among the traditional tributes, it was somewhere in the middle of the pack. I would have liked for my score to have been a bit higher but I couldn't complain about what I received. This bled right into the interview sessions and since there were so many participants, they broke it up into Districts. The basic questions were asked, and while us new tributes were asked a basic question, most of the time went questioning the victor's from every District. Giving the crowd's loud cheers, it was fairly clear that these victor's held all of the popularity going into the Games.

As the night grew on, I lay awake trying to prepare myself mentally for what was going to happen in the matter of a few hours, trying to formulate a plan in what was the best course of action. Past Games let me know how brutal the first battle for the Cornucopia was, but it also showed how valuable those resources were and how even the smallest gain could potentially save your life.

I don't recall falling asleep, but Florence waking me up to get ready for the Games let me know that I may be getting ready to experience my last day in the world. I left with the other members of of 6, going over to our respective prep rooms to get sent off.

"Good luck." I gave a curt nod to the woman getting me ready.

She handed me the small carved butterfly that I had taken as my token. It belonged to my older sister, she made it before she was chosen as tribute for the 97th Games. That was a tough and heartbreaking Games to watch.

I entered the glass chamber, closing my eyes and taking deep breathes to calm my nerves. A few minutes passed before I slowly started to ascend. Opening my eyes, the first thing I took into account was that there were only 24 if us placed around the Cornucopia meaning that our guess of there being multiple arenas was correct.

Also with their being 96 tributes, I was certain that we were one group out of the four. Recognition came to the faces of the others as well as we stood, assessing those of us around and while we waited for the countdown began.

With my eyes scanning, I always took in the environment. Much of everything beyond the Cornucopia was heavily forested areas, with a slope of flat land to the mouth of it. Looking past the trees to the tail of the Cornucopia was a vast mountain range adding an odd sense of beauty to the arena.

"I wonder who will head in that direction... I should take cover in the trees, look for a river."

Despite the tension, the start if sombre music brought our attention skyward where the Capitol symbol was displayed. Afterwards were the words: 'Tribute to the Fallen Victors' showed before it began.

_**Rusty Hopkins, District 7, 1st Hunger Games Victor.** _

_**Seth Plunder, District 2, 2nd Hunger Games Victor.** _

_**Magnolia Sky, District 1, 3rd Hunger Games Victor.** _

_**Mercurius** _ __ _**Warrenswick** _ _**, District 1, 4th Hunger Games Victor.** _

_**Agyness** _ __ _**Neet** _ _**, District 6, 5th Hunger Games Victor.** _

_**Nally Broughton, District 2, 6th Hunger Games Victor.** _

_**Velvet** _ _**Laduria** _ _**, District 1, 7th Hunger Games Victor.** _

_**Mavia** _ _**Sharp, District 2, 8th Hunger Games Victor.** _

_**Splendor Rosemount, District 1, 9th Hunger Games Victor.** _

_**Victor** _ _**Caliv** _ _**, District 2, 10th Hunger Games Victor.** _

_**Marilov** _ _**Deer, District 8, 11th Hunger Games Victor.** _

_**Cinder** _ _**Winhaven** _ _**, District 2, 12th Hunger Games Victor.** _

_**Hydrus** _ __ _**Cambe** _ _**, District 5, 13th Hunger Games Victor.** _

_**Raab** _ __ _**Ravenott** _ _**, District 5, 14th Hunger Games Victor.** _

_**Tilia** _ _**Hemlock, District 7, 16th Hunger Games Victor.** _

_**Yash** _ _**Robards** _ _**, District 4, 18th Hunger Games Victor.** _

_**Aurelivs** _ __ _**Enya** _ _**, District 4, 23rd Hunger Games Victor.** _

_**Sapphire** _ _**Mettarie** _ _**, District 1, 1st Quarter Quell Victor.** _

_**Brin** _ _**Risco** _ _**, District 7, 26th Hunger Games Victor.** _

_**Seeder** _ _**Augrry** _ _**, District 11, 28th Hunger Games Victor.** _

_**Volt** _ _**Lansee** _ _**, District 3, 32nd Hunger Games Victor.** _

_**Magnus** _ _**Kirke** _ _**, District 10, 33rd Hunger Games Victor.** _

_**Lennox Byrd, District 9, 35th Hunger Games Victor.** _

_**Asteria Skye's, District 4, 38th Hunger Games Victor.** _

_**Ceyx** _ __ _**Rhead** _ _**, District 6, 40th Hunger Games Victor.** _

_**Linnoria** _ _**Baker, District 9, 41st Hunger Games Victor.** _

_**Agricola** _ _**Fairwood** _ _**, District 2, 47th Hunger Games Victor.** _

_**Greyton** _ _**Hayes, District 10, 54th Hunger Games Victor.** _

As the names, pictures, and districts showed in the sky of all those Victors that died before this Game, a thought appeared in my head.

"They're getting rid of us." While it was speculated by everyone by now that the Hunger Games was a sort of population control; this Quarter Quell being a President's Choice, and Snow shoes to make all of the past Victors compete, it was like he was controlling those people that had the potential to rally and revolt.

Maybe he assumed that they would die out, but with the overall lifespan of people increasing, even in the poorer District's, coupled with the random acts of rebellion is various Districts, this was his secret way of getting rid of the bigger threats. That was my thoughts at least.

With the tribute to the past Victors over, the 30 second countdown began. I felt a strong pang in my chest as each number ticked down. A few of the tributes we're pumping themselves up while other's eyes were darting around planning their next course of action.

I looked to the outskirts of the circle, spotting backpacks that were far enough out so I could grab them and quickly get out. In the last five seconds, I took a deep breath, releasing it as I calmed myself down and got into position to sprint.

The starting horn sounded and I took off towards the left side, making sure that I kept low as I snatched up a backpack and a random pouch; the sounds of fighting and the occasional scream of death sounding behind me. I ignored it, keeping up my pace and ducking down at every strange noise or cannon. As soon as I broke the line of trees, I secured the bag and pouch and began to climb. Once I was deep inside the canopy, I started to move further into the forest, taking my time as I didn't want to have any mishaps. I froze as I heard rustling below me and after I was sure that they had gone, I continued onward.

"I need to find water." As I traversed the canopies, I was on the lookout for a source of water.

What seemed like hours passed before I finally found a pool of water. My eyes narrowed at it though because there was a considerable area around the pool that was bare. I grabbed a fist full of leaves from the tree and tossed them into the pool below.

At first they seemed perfectly fine but several minutes later, my suspicions were confirmed as the leaves started to corrode.

"The water isn't safe here." I started to move, hoping to find another we source of water before it got dark. 

Not too long after finding a stream, a cannon went off overhead. I stilled for half a second before coming to my senses and testing the water. Like with the pond before, the water wasn't safe. I narrowed my eyes before opening my pouch, seeing that there was a sleeping bag inside. Opening the backpack, I found a bundle of rope, another jacket that was more like a raincoat, a thermost, small knives, a spicket, and a flint and steel set.

Looking at the contents of the backpack, I was thankful that I decided to pick up one of them on my way out. Using the spicket and one of the knives, I tried my luck, tapping into one of the trees for water.

Very little came out, so I went around to a few trees to fill up my thermos. Russeling in the trees had me freezing knife in hand, before a bird entered my vision. I released my knife and watched it pierce the plump creature.

I quickly went to collect it, and decided to cook it now while there was still light in the sky. Past games taught me to never light fires at night alone. I de-feathered and cook the bird, eating only a small portion of it before wrapping the rest in leaves and storing it in my backpack. With the hours that I've been roaming around this forest, that was the first animal that I came across meaning that the food source here was probably going to be sparse as well.

Another cannon went off then, and I went back to the safety of the treetops.

"Maybe the mountain region will have more resources." I muttered to myself, looking into the direction where the mountains towered above the trees.

...

The Sun was just sinking below the horizon when I got to the line of trees just before the mountain range  
During that time several cannons went off making it 13 total after the bloodbath. I decided to camp out in the trees, then began climbing once day broke. I put on my other jacket and climbed into the sleeping bag, securing myself into the tree with the rope. 

The Capitol symbol filled the night sky and the same somber music from this morning began to play.

**_Violet Sexroot, District 4, 80th Hunger Games Victor._ **

**_Birr Gallow, District 7 Tribute._ **

**_Light Steelbroad, District 2, 90th Hunger Games Victor._ **

**_Atlas Daysea, District 11 72nd Hunger Games Victor._ **

**_Sprout Under, District 8, 85th Hunger Games Victor._ **

**_Gage Thornedust, District 10 Tribute_ **

**_Umber Solidshine, District 3, 91st Hunger Games Victor._ **

**_Jolt Hardwood, District 4, 86th Hunger Games Victor._ **

**_Cecelia Hagworth, District 8, 58th Hunger Games Victor._ **

**_Indigo Silverspring, District 5 Tribute._ **

**_Agustus Broan, District 1, 67th Hunger Games Victor._ **

**_Vanil Farbloom, District 12, 76th Hunger Games Victor._ **

**_Savanna Gudrey, District 9, 19th Hunger Games Victor._ **

**_Paswip Wildberg,District 11, 83rd Hunger Games Victor._ **

**_Marble Daystone, District 7 Tribute._ **

**_Justice Amell District 4, 68th Hunger Games Victor._ **

**_Ane Somnia, District 5, 59th Hunger Games Victor._ **

**_Lyne Aqugane, District 2, 52nd Hunger Games Victor._ **

**_Sprout Nightstone, District 11 Tribute._ **

**_Chaff Morton, District 11, 45th Hunger Games Victor._ **

**_Luxus Lathmore, District 1, 48th Hunger Games Victor._ **

**_Hibis Greenlock, District 12 Tribute._ **

**_Florence Fisherstine, District 6 Tribute._ **

**_Wolf Skybreath District 1, 96th Hunger Games Victor._ **

**_Dale Fairpath, District 11, 81st Hunger Games Victor._ **

**_Maurius_ ** **** **_Quirum_ ** **_, District 2, 24th Hunger Games Victor._ **

**_Foster Galloway, District 5, 56th Hunger Games Victor._ **

**_Flax Ashbreath District 3 Tribute._ **

As the final name and picture flashed across the sky I closed my eyes for a moment. Florence was the only other person I had communicated with out of all the competitors, but he didn't even make it past the first night.

I took one last look at my surroundings before attempting to sleep, that was before a series of cannons sounded, causing me to be on high alert. It seemed to be that a cannon would sound even if the kill didn't happen in this arena. Turning my attention to the sky, more names and pictures flashed across the screen.

**_Harbor Greenscape, District 11 Tribute._ **

**_Electra Fairgaze District 8 Tribute._ **

**_Leather Brighttree, District 8 Tribute._ **

**_Basil Silverway, District 9 Tribute._ **

I had no idea which arena they were in, but it was easy to see that whichever it was, they were picking off tributes.

I ended up staying awake an extra hour or so just to make sure that no activity was occurring around me before finally deciding to get some sleep, thankful that I at least made it past the first day.


	4. Chapter 3

....:::: Outside the Arenas::::....

"Is it okay to just let them kill each other off like that in Arena two." One of the control personnel questioned.

"Pull Arena 2 to the center for me." I responded as I went to the main control board near the center of the room.

The contents of the map switched, going from the abandoned city that made up Arena 1, to the heavily dense forest of Arena 2. My eyes scanned the map, then flickered to the screen that was currently showing the live feed from one of the tracking birds in the arena.

"How many are left?" Not long after the question left my lips an interface popped up alongside the screen showing the remaining 16 Tributes.

"Bring up their trackers." Once the locations arose, I studied it for a while eyes narrowed as I devised a plan and ran the simulation in my head.

"Widen the river a bit and send in some mutts to sector two. We need to separate them for a bit." After the instructions were followed and the tractors started distancing themselves from each other I nodded running a had across my beard.

"Change up Arena four's maze to configuration 8, it's a bit dull in there. Also, set the deterioration in Arena 3 to Zone two. It's time to push them towards the mountains." I gave the instructions.

"Sir, there's already a few of them heading that way." As they spoke, someone pulled up the feed in Arena 3.

"Gloss and Finnick are already climbing different parts of the mountain and the District 6 Tribute has camped at the base. My guess is, she is waiting for the morning." He informed.

I rubbed my chin once more in thought, analyzing the screen in front of me before speaking. "Continue with the deterioration."

In the midst of going over minor details and preparations for day 2, I got called out of the control room by a set of peacekeepers. I didn't ask questions as they guided me out of the facilities and through all too familiar buildings.

Before long, we entered the familiar rose gardens that belonged to none other than President Snow. Rounding a corner, said man came into sight. He was attending to the bushes and upon my arrival he began to speak without even looking at me.

"This year's Games have been somewhat of a spectacle thus far." He complimented and I smiled slightly.

"It was your idea Sir, I'm just bringing it to life." I replied.

"How many are left. In each arena?" There wasn't a hit of curiosity in his voice as he asked the question.

Probably because he didn't care much when they died, as long as they did, and it served as entertainment for the masses

"Currently Arena one and two have 16 remaining with only 5 Tributes in total after the massacre in Arena 2. Arena three has 17 left, and Arena four 15. 12 Tributes remain in total while the rest are Victors. Survivor count is 64." I gave him the numbers he wanted and waited for him to process them.

Snow gave a nod, pruned a few more roses before speaking once more. "That's good progress, I assume you made arrangements as to not drag this stage out correct?"

"Yes Sir. Everything is on order and the numbers should decrease quite a bit tomorrow, and you will be ready for the finale by night 3." I informed.

The man finally turned towards me with his all knowing eyes. "Has the preparation for the final arena been completed?"

The corner of my mouth pulled up a bit. "Everything is right on schedule, and you won't be disappointed." I assured.

"Good, the whole of Panem is watching, and their happiness will affect yours." His threat was obvious as his cold eyes studied me.

"Of course Sir. Is there anything specific you would like to see?" At my question a light flitted across his eye as he smirked.

"As a matter of fact..."

...

Upon leaving from the meeting I pulled out my tablet, tapping away at the options until the feeds from the control room came up. Using this, I could keep an eye out and make changes to the Games even if I was away from the main control room.

Flicking through all of the Arenas, all was quiet so I took this time to run through a playback of what was going on in the Arenas so far. While the citizens has a four way screen it was near impossible to pick up all the details going on in four different arenas at once.

Slowing down the playback, I watched the footage from each arena, taking in every detail and marking those participants that I wanted to keep an eye on such as District 11's Rue in Arena 1, and District 9's Olive Rivercreek in Arena 4. There were a few that stood out, but the female tribute from District 6 stood out the most. Despite all the obstacles thrown at the participants of Arena three, it seemed as though she saw throuhh them. Not trusting anything. The fact that she wasn't fooled by the water like two of the others in the Arena, and her seeming suspicion of the sparse food supply in the forest was enough to impress me.

I expected most of the Victor's to understand that the mountains served as a important point, but I had never expected a Tribute to do so either, hell, even the fact that she was a Tribute and made it past the blood bath and the first night when most of the others died is a testament to her skill.

"Keep an eye out for that one." I nodded to myself as I continued on to watching the footage of Arena four heading back to the control room to make some final preparations.


End file.
